The Day of St Valentine
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: What happens when our favorite Titans forget Valentine's Day? They improvise! (threeshot)(Love You Universe) (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

"Die, soulless zombie, die!" Kid Flash yelled.

"You need to look up." Changeling rolled his eyes.

"Why would I do that?" Kid Flash rolled his neck in his direction.

"Because of that." Nightwing said.

Kid Flash looked back at the screen & saw a pack of zombies had jumped from the surrounding buildings & landed on him, eating him like popcorn. "Aww man!"

Changeling smirked. "You never look up."

"Whatever." He mumbled as he sulked. He sat back on the sofa & watched as the remaining trio made progress in the game.

Cyborg leapt to his feet minutes later. "Oh yeah! Compound's in sight! We're gonna make it! We're gonna make it!"

"Just a little further! Changeling, do a sweep!" Nightwing was on the edge of his seat.

"I'm sweeping! I'm sweeping!" The shifter in question had his tongue out of his mouth & was hanging of the couch.

"Happy day of the St. Valentine!"

The boys jerked then looked to the doors of the common room, where the proclamation had come from. Starfire stood in the doorway with her arms outstretched & a huge smile upon her face.

There was a ferocious growling & the boys turned back to the screen in time to see their characters being mauled by dated zombies. They deflated.

"Star!" Cyborg whined. "It's not even Valentine's Day!"

"It will be in a day's time." She pointed out. "I am decorating in here & am in need of your help."

By the time she blinked, only a dust cloud was visible. She stuck her bottom lip out & lowered her arms. "I suppose I am doing the decorating myself. Again."

/3

"That was close!" Kid Flash blew out a breath.

"I'm not painting the tower no more colors!" Changeling swore.

"She goes overboard." Nightwing hated to admit it.

Cyborg looked around the garden. The guys had hightailed it outside to avoid their holiday enthused teammate. "When is Valentine's Day anyway? It's not today, I'm sure. Bee would kill me for forgetting."

"You mean you don't know it's not today?" Kid Flash laughed.

"She wouldn't have let it get this far in the day without chewing my head off." Cyborg gave a dry look.

Nightwing cupped his chin & thought. "It's- I think it's in a few days."

"We caught that part." Changeling rolled his eyes. "How many of them?"

Nightwing frowned. "I don't know! A couple!" He pulled out his communicator & checked the date in the small print. "Let me ask you guys a question."

"Shoot." _Cyborg_

"What?" _Changeling_

"Okay." _Kid Flash_

"Do any of you have plans for Valentine's Day?"

The three stopped & thought before looking up. "No."

"We're in deep crap." Nightwing intoned. "Valentine's Day is _tomorrow_!"

Changeling said a particular four letter word he didn't want his daughter ever to say. "I'm dead."

"As a doornail." Cyborg whistled low.

"There won't even be a funeral." Kid Flash gulped.

"Do you think she was dropping a hint?" Nightwing asked. "Is that why she waited so late to decorate?"

"I don't know." Changeling bit his bottom lip. "Rae hasn't said a word about it."

Cyborg scratched his head. "Bee hasn't either. Jinx?"

Kid Flash thought about the last few days. "Nope. Unless saying she didn't want to stay in tomorrow is a hint."

"It might be." Nightwing told him. "We need a plan & we need one _now_."

"Dinner & a movie." Kid Flash said instantly.

"We need to look up times & availability then. Titans, go!"

/3

"Okay!" Nightwing threw down the phonebook he had. "I got reservations. Barely. How'd you guys fare?"

"I made reservations at a seafood place. I got lucky. Somebody cancelled last minute & I got their spot." Kid Flash was tired.

"I decided to stay home." Changeling shrugged.

"What?" Cyborg yelped. "You can't stay home! _We're_ staying home!"

"I'm planning on the roof."

Cyborg relaxed. "Cool. So I got the movie all picked out. We're going to eat her favorite meal of manicotti with her favorite sides then cozy up on the couch with _Forrest Gump_."

" _Forrest Gump_?!" The other three looked at him askance.

"It's her favorite movie." Cyborg shrugged.

Nightwing nodded. "I'm taking Star to a sushi place then out dancing. It's that new place that opened up. We'll be the first patrons."

"How'd you swing that?" Kid Flash wanted to know.

"Perks of being the son of a billionaire."

Changeling smirked. "I'm keeping it low key with a picnic on the roof then we'll go to this poetry reading at Bookends."

"The fancy bookstore that opened up New Years?" Cyborg asked.

Changeling nodded. "Yup. I just called & got the last two tickets."

"I heard that they have famous people come & read excerpts from their work." Nightwing said.

Changeling grinned. "Maya Angelou."

"You're lying!" Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"Nope."

Kid Flash groaned. "This is making John's Clam Shanty look bad! I don't even have a movie in mind!"

"I didn't know JCS had reservations." Nightwing frowned.

"Apparently everywhere does on Valentine's Day." He pouted. "Can I get some help before Jinx dumps me for being not creative."

"It's uncreative, one. & two, we're here for you."

Changeling's eyes widened. "I got it! They have tours of the Blue Goat Ice Creamery! They show you how the ice cream's made & even give out samples. Take her there after dinner!"

"She loves the Blue Goat Ice Creamery ice cream!" Kid Flash brightened.

"There's also this new exhibit at the museum from India." Cyborg said. "I don't know if she'll like it but it's something,"

"& if all else fails, you can take her for a walk on the beach." Nightwing pointed out.

Kid Flash grinned, relieved. "Thanks, guys!"

"We do have a major problem." Cyborg slumped.

"What?" Three voices asked.

"Flowers. Every flower store in Jump will be out of blooms & so will the candy stores & what about presents?"

Changeling, Nightwing & Kid Flash gawked before thinking hard.

Kid Flash recovered first. "We have a garden. Jinx's favorite flowers are down there & I can just cut her a bouquet of sunflowers."

"I forgot about that!" Cyborg was thankful for Kid Flash's quick thinking.

Changeling snapped his fingers. "Sherri's Berries usually takes orders up to the day before. We can do that or go to MaryAnn's."

"Jump City's best kept secret." Nightwing grinned. "Star loves the chocolate oranges."

"Bee likes their chocolate covered potato chips." & Cyborg mocked her for it.

"Jinx always gets their chocolate turtles." Kid Flash always stole them from her, too.

"Rae always goes for the chocolate covered strawberries so I think I'm going to get her those & Sherri's Berries. She'll never know I forgot." Changeling calmed down before remembering the last part of Cyborg's warning. "Do you think Build-a-Bear will be open?"

"Build-a-Bear?"

"For a present? She loves the stuffed chicken I won for her all those years ago so I could make her something new."

"That's a really good idea." Nightwing liked it a lot. "Starfire has a lot but she'll never turn one down."

"Jinx might blast me into another world if I make her one." Kid Flash shuddered.

"That's so not true." Cyborg snorted. "I overheard those girls when Changeling bought Charlie Riley. They all cooed over it & said how if a guy bought them a stuffed animal, they'd love him forever. That's why I'm making Bee one."

"Really?" Kid Flash could go for that.

"If we want to get them before tomorrow, we should do them now." Nightwing checked the time.

"We should wear disguises." Cyborg wasn't up to fielding questions about why four grown male heroes were in a toy store.

"We should also call Sherri's Berries on the way." Changeling added. "Today's halfway over."

"Okay, everyone change & call the candy company. We'll meet in the garage when we're done." Nightwing drew up the plan. "Titans, go!"

/3

Changeling was the last one to the garage. He noticed they'd all changed into dark clothing as if on a stakeout. He & Cyborg were wearing hologram rings. "I got them!"

"I got Bee chocolate covered pineapples from them. & I called MaryAnn's. They have plenty of stuff left so we can swing by there after Build-a-Bear." Cyborg reported.

"I got Jinx chocolate covered cherries." Kid Flash said. "I've only seen her eat them at Christmas but she'll still like them, right?"

"Sure." Nightwing was sure. "Like Star will like the double dose of chocolate covered oranges."

"Are we ready to brave this baby store?"

"I thought it was girly?" Cyborg said.

"Whatever." Changeling rolled his eyes. "Let's go before they close!"

The foursome jumped in the T-car & raced off to the mall, where the store was located. Once they made it inside, they were thrown by all the children running around excited.

"It's like Disneyland." Nightwing's eyes widened from behind his dark shades.

"I think there's a small difference." Cyborg smirked. "These kids are good."

It was true. Although loud & running everywhere, the children were pretty well behaved.

"How do we do this?" Kid Flash asked.

A perky brunette appeared in front of them like a mirage. "Hello! Are you looking to make a friend today?"

Changeling laughed before straightening. "What?!"

"Are you looking to make a friend today?" She repeated.

Nightwing slapped Changeling upside the head & disguised it as a yawn. "Yes. Please. Thank you. How do we do that?"

"My name is Becky & I'll be beary delighted to show you how!"

 _Beary?_ Cyborg mouthed. Kid Flash  & Changeling snickered.

Becky's wide smile never wavered as she took them to a wall holding plastic bins. "You pick a skin from here. Choose the one that speaks to your heart."

Nightwing fiddled with his shades, completely uncomfortable with her high level of enthusiasm but used to it because of his girlfriend. "Any one?"

"Any one." She promised.

Nightwing thought long & hard (with the guys staring him down the whole time) about what he should choose for Starfire. He finally walked forward & picked up a tiger skin. The orange stripes reminded him of Starfire's skin.

Kid Flash went next, perusing the bins until he found an elephant. He had no idea if Jinx would like it but she had several elephant figurines in her room.

Changeling was stuck. He wanted to get Raven something that would remind her of him but he could turn into all these animals. So he went for something he thought was clever. He chose a lion skin.

Cyborg went with Bumble Bee's favorite sea creature, the whale.

"Alright!" Becky chirped. "Right this way to pick out messages."

The boys, confused, followed her blindly.

Becky faced them again at the station. "Here's where you'll pick out a message to put inside your friend. You can press the button beside the saying to hear how it sounds. If you don't like any of the prerecorded messages, you can record your own."

Cyborg chose a prerecorded message. He didn't want to be fancy nor sappy.

Changeling went with a personal message that was hilarious (to him & Becky) but still sweet. He even was able to make it into a song.

Nightwing blushed as he went for the classic _I love you_. He hadn't told Starfire it yet but figured that the next day was as good a time as any to let her know.

Kid Flash chose a silly message. He didn't want to come off as too lovey dovey but wasn't as funny as Changeling.

"If you will." Becky handed each of them a small felt heart. "Make a wish."

She got four looks in degrees of _what's your problem?_.

She was used to those looks from parents. "Make the wish in your heart."

"I wish-"

"Don't tell!" Becky waved her hands at Kid Flash, who was honestly going to say something quite rude. "Close your eyes & make your wish in _here_." She touched his chest.

Nightwing slapped a hand over his mouth before he could either say something stupid or flirtatious. "Just make the wish."

Kid Flash huffed but closed his eyes & made a wish. He would die denying it but it was earnest.

One by one, the other guys did the same. Once they finished, they saw Becky grinning at them.

"This is our stuffing station." Becky showed them where they'd be making the skins come alive.

"Will it hurt?" Changeling asked without thinking.

"No. It won't hurt." Becky told him seriously as the male trio looked at him. "Tell our engineers how full you want it then meet me by that wall."

There were two stuffing stations so Kid Flash & Changeling got in line at one while Nightwing & Cyborg got in line at the other. When they were done, they met Becky at the wall she'd pointed to earlier.

"Now you dress your friend. Can't go around naked, can we?" She joked.

"I do." Once again, Changeling wasn't thinking.

"Oh my!" Becky blushed.

Nightwing facepalmed as Cyborg & Kid Flash fell down laughing.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" He tried to clean it up.

She looked him up & down. "I'm sure no one would object if you did."

He stuck his hand behind his head to rub the back of his neck with a light blush. "Hehe hehe."

"His _girlfriend_ sure doesn't." Kid Flash told her.

Becky pouted. "Always!" She rolled her eyes before pasting her smile back on. "Well you choose clothes for your little friend then go to the row of computers. Then you can check out. It's been a pleasure."

Nightwing blew out a breath as she ran away. "Good going, Gar."

"It was an accident!" Changeling faced the wall.

"Like the accident you're gonna be in if Rae ever finds out about this?" Cyborg grinned.

"You wouldn't tell her, would ya?!" He swung around to view his friend.

"Not for a small price." Kid Flash showed his pearly whites.

Changeling groaned. "What do you want?"

"Three get out of jail free cards." He said immediately.

"Why am I always saving your ass?"

"Because I'm your friend & you're in enough trouble to know it's not always my fault."

Changeling lifted a shoulder. "Fine. What do you two want?"

Cyborg couldn't help the sly look that crossed his face. "You gotta help me double team Bee at video games."

"How?! The only game I ever beat her at is _Zelda_!"

"Exactly. Train me & I didn't see anything out the way here."

Changeling huffed. "Fine. Dick?"

Nightwing wasn't going to get in on it but if he was offering... "The next time I forget something big, you have to cover for me."

"I'm going to be cashing in on that soon, aren't I?"

Nightwing gave him a sour look. "I think Raven would love to know about the happy brunette at Build-a-Bear that looked at you like Cy looks at steak."

"Alright!" Changeling raised his hands. "Granted. Now can we pick out some clothes for these things & get out of here?"

"Alright with me." Cyborg tugged down the first thing he saw, a sailor outfit.

Nightwing looked over the items but knew there was only one thing to get her, a princess outfit.

Kid Flash snickered as he chose a belly dancer's outfit. He even got the mask to match.

Changeling wasn't sure what to get until his eyes lit upon an outfit that screamed Raven. A cap & gown.

Finished, they walked to the bank of computers & filled out the paperwork. It was difficult to think up names when all they wanted to do was leave but they hurried through the process & was able to pay & leave like they wanted.

The trip to MaryAnn's was uneventful yet successful. They returned home with their prizes & hid them in their closets.

"We have flowers, chocolates, presents, berries & plans." Nightwing listed. "Is there anything else that we need?"

"I think that's it." Changeling rubbed his hands together. "Cy & I need to go to the store to make sure we have all the ingredients for dinner."

"I think that means today has been a good day." Nightwing was pleased with himself.

/3

Changeling saw something while in line at the supermarket. It was a chocolate in the shape of a rose with pink metallic covering. He picked it up.

"Who's that for?" Cyborg asked.

"Charlie."

/3

"Have the guys been acting weird to you guys?" Jinx wondered.

"They refused to assist me in decorating our home for the day of St. Valentine." Starfire pouted.

Raven snorted. "You'll get them on St. Patrick's Day."

Starfire beamed.

Bumble Bee tugged Calvin back onto her lap. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Jinx admitted. "He hasn't said a word."

"Sparky hasn't either. He better not have forgotten!"

"They have." Raven was sure. If she could remember (& she hated the holiday), she knew they could, too. They just didn't.

"Aqualad hasn't." Terra smiled smugly. "He's coming here in the morning & we're gonna hang out all day."

The other girls threw popcorn at her. "Boo!"

/3

"We have a problem." Nightwing said as soon as Changeling & Cyborg walked through the common room doors.

"What now?" Changeling hated this.

"Babysitters."

Cyborg stopped in his tracks. "Oh crap!"

"Yes."

Changeling ran a hand down his face. "We can't tote the kids all over."

"That means somebody has to watch them."

"I'm not doing it!" Cyborg said immediately.

"Me either!" Changeling & Kid Flash spoke at once.

"Sorry, 'Wing." Cyborg chuckled.

"I don't think so." Nightwing wasn't going for it. "We'll have to see about Melvin or-"

The doors slid open to reveal a blonde picking popcorn from her hair. Identical looks of slyness crossed three faces, making her stop in her tracks once she saw them. "No."

Kid Flash, who'd caught on as well, sped over & blocked the doorway. "No what?"

"No to whatever it is you want me to do." She crossed her arms.

"It isn't anything stupid." Changeling was the first to say.

"It isn't anything dangerous." Nightwing added.

"It isn't anything embarrassing." Cyborg finished.

"What is it?" She wasn't buying it.

Changeling gave her a charming grin & made his way to her side. He threw his arm around her shoulder & drew her further into the room. "What are your plans for tomorrow? You aren't busy, right?"

She was affronted. "I am so! I have plans with my boyfriend!"

"Can't you cancel them?" Cyborg lifted his shoulders.

She gave him a dark look. "No, I can't cancel them!"

"Can't you rearrange them?" Nightwing tried. "We have surprises for the girls but we don't have anyone to watch the kids."

"We'll do whatever you want." Changeling begged.

She gave him a look, too. A look that said she wasn't born the day before. "I don't believe you."

"We'll clean your room."

"I don't want you in my room!" She reared back as the other guys gave him dirty looks for even suggesting such a task.

"We'll do your chores."

The guys were ready to string him up by his toes. "Dude!"

Terra thought about it. As nice as it would be, she could do her own chores. "Nah. The next time there is a gala, I'm not going."

"But Rae hates going. You always go for her." Changeling protested.

"Too bad." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fine." Changeling grumbled.

"& you!" She pointed to Cyborg. "I want my own car. Like you made the kids."

"What?!" Cyborg couldn't believe she was hitting them up individually.

"You heard me. I want to fly around the island, too."

Cyborg sighed heavily. "Fine."

Terra turned to Nightwing. "& you. I want my birthday off. No training, no battles, no nothing."

Nightwing glared at her. "Fine."

Terra smiled widely. "Consider your babies to be sat."


	2. Chapter 2

Changeling didn't want to get up. He usually stayed in bed at this time of day. But he had stuff to do today so he dragged his sleep craved form from the warm bed & opened his window. & jumped. Mid fall he shifted into a seagull & soared around his island home for a moment before heading to the garden.

He shifted back once he reached the flower section & stood there a moment, soaking up the warming rays of the rising sun. He took a deep breath before going to the lilies.

His sharp ears picked up the sound of rocks being kicked along with his nose picking up the scent of hair gel, sweat & hay. "Sup, dude?"

"Good morning." Nightwing's voice carried on the morning wind.

"Here for your flowers?"

Nightwing stepped into view with a pair of silver scissors. "Yes. I suppose you are, too."

"Yup. I wanted to get them to her before she woke up." Changeling cocked his head.

"What's wrong?"

"I have nothing to cut them with." Changeling ran a hand through his hair before shrugging & using his claws to rip through the stalks of several lilies.

Nightwing gave him a dry look. "I have scissors. You could have used them."

Changeling looked back at him. "Too late now."

The exasperated look stayed on the masked (though not now) leader's face. He waded into the sea of flowers until he reached yellow roses & cut off seven. Her favorite number.

"Got any ribbon?"

Nightwing looked at Changeling strangely. "What? Why would I have ribbon?"

"To make a bow or something." He shrugged.

"No. I do not have ribbon."

Changeling made a considering face before putting the stems of the lilies in his mouth & flipping into the air. Mid flip he turned into a Greater Rhea & flew back to his room, Nightwing shaking his head in amusement the entire time.

When Changeling made it back to his room, he shifted, shut the window & made sure Raven was still asleep. She was so he placed his bundle on her pillow & climbed back into bed.

He decided to put them on his pillow so she wouldn't accidentally crush the lilies then he shifted into a dog & bedded down. He promptly fell asleep.

/3

Nightwing walked calmly back into the tower. He rode the elevator up to the kitchen, where he found a vase & filled it with water before settling the roses inside. Then he found a piece of paper & folded it into a card. He wrote **Happy Valentine's Day** on it in pink block letters.

Gathering up both items, he went to the elevator & rode down to the barracks. He walked down the hall to their bedrooms, where he used the override code to enter her room & leave the vase of flowers on her bedside table. He leaned the card against it so she could see it upon awakening.

He watched her sleep for a moment before leaving & heading to the roof to do his morning yoga routine.

/3

Cyborg yawned as he went down to the garden. He had ten minutes before Bumble Bee got up so he had to hurry. He'd already picked out the vase he wanted & had strips of yellow & black ribbon tied around the middle. It was even filled with water.

He shuffled forward & found the daisies easily. He cut the white blooms with the scissors, he'd brought. He'd cut a lot so he hoped they'd all fit.

He clutched them in his large fist & made his way back upstairs. He made it & saw that Raven was meditating in the window with a slight smile on her face. He made sure to step lightly & went to the vase & filled it. The blooms fit.

He grinned & put the scissors back before leaving. He went down a level & stepped in front of Bumble Bee's door, where he set the vase on the floor. He made sure that it wasn't in the way if she barreled out but in the middle so she couldn't miss it.

Then he went to finish cooking.

/3

Kid Flash raced to the garden & hurried to cut some sunflowers. He'd overslept! After snipping the blooms, he ran back inside & up the stairs until he reached the top floor. Then went down one when he realized he'd overshot the bedrooms.

He zipped around the corridors until he reached the one that housed her bedroom. He saw the door was opening so he raced in front of it & dropped the flowers so she'd have to see them.

Then he thought about how she might take that then raced back & picked them up. While he was deciding what to do, he'd stopped & by the time he could formulate a plan, her door was wide open.

"Kid?" Her sleepy voice sounded confused.

He grinned sheepishly then thrust out the flowers. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Her pink eyes blinked owlishly before her soft mouth curved into a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She took the flowers from him & hugged them to her chest. "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He was being sincere.

She stepped forward & gave him a kiss before shyly walking past him to go take a shower.

He was wickedly proud of himself.

/3

Raven brought Charlotte into the kitchen & immediately decided the kisses she'd showered on Changeling wasn't adequate enough. She looked to him but he was arguing the difference of tofu dogs & veggie dogs with Cyborg by the stove so she walked to their place settings.

"What's that, Mommy?" Charlotte asked, pointing to the pink object sitting on her chair.

"I think it's for you." She picked up the rose & gave it to the little girl.

Charlotte touched it but it didn't feel like the ones from the garden.

Raven set Charlotte in her seat then took the faux bloom from her to open it. "It's chocolate. See?"

Charlotte's eyes lit up. "Yay!"

"You can't eat it now." Raven nipped that in the bud. "But you can thank Daddy for it."

Charlotte levitated over to the green skinned jokester. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Changeling wrapped his arms around her & delighted in her kiss. "What was that for?"

"The chocolate rose." She kept pressing her lips to his cheek.

Cyborg grinned. It made sense now.

"You're welcome, princess. Now go sit down so you can eat." Changeling kissed her back.

Charlotte obeyed as Cyborg chuckled. "So you planned on giving it to her for Valentine's Day. You sure know how to make us look bad."

"It's a gift." Changeling grinned.

Cyborg pushed his head down. "Whatever."

"Is breakfast ready yet or are you two gonna milk the cow?" Jinx sassed.

"Hold on, woman!" Cyborg yelled.

"Hurry up, Tin Man!"

"You gets nothing!"

Bumble Bee crossed her arms. "Are you two done yet? Some of us would like to eat without throwing up."

"Alright, alright, keep your braids tight." He grumbled before plating up the eggs. "Soup's on, people! Dig in!"

/3

The doorbell rang so Terra, expecting a visitor, eagerly checked the cameras. It was her hot Atlantean boyfriend. She squealed happily before jumping up & running to the elevator, where she rode it to the first level & rushed to open the heavy metal door. Throwing it open gaily, she stood with her arms outstretched. "Garth!"

Aqualad grinned before giving her a fresh bouquet of buttercups. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe!"

She took them before leaping into his arms. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

/3

Changeling snuck up behind Raven then shifted into an elephant. Right before he blew, her dry monotone cut him off. "If you blow in my ear, I will send you to a dimension that eats people."

His trunk fell in disappointment & he shifted back. "Aww! You're no fun!"

"Whatever." She finished her sentence then closed her book. "Get Charlotte so I can read to her."

"But I have a surprise for you." He pouted.

"No." It was never good for him to surprise her.

"Aww come on, please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please with scary things on top?"

"I resent that."

He grinned before hanging over the edge of the couch. "It's a good surprise. I swear. Nothing's going to blow up in your face."

Now that he'd said it aloud, she was worried. "Def. no!"

"Close your eyes." He ignored her.

She leveled a glare on him that would have a lesser man quaking.

But he just tottered there without a care.

Knowing he wouldn't give up (damn his patience!), she sighed. "Fine. But if anything blows up in my face, _I_ won't even be able to find you!" She closed her eyes.

Silently laughing at her threat that one day could come true, he flipped over the couch & grabbed the items he had for her. He went around the sofa again & sat down beside her.

She started when she felt something cardboard in her lap. "What is this?"

"Open your eyes."

Her eyes flew open like they'd never been closed. She looked down at her lap & saw a box from MaryAnn's. She cocked her head. "What's this?"

"Open it." He couldn't wait for her reaction.

She wished he didn't do this. He knew she didn't like sweets, barring a precious few. She knew he was watching her face intently & was waiting on a reaction. She hoped she could at least fake it.

The packaging was beautiful though. She could admit that. The box wasn't made of cardboard like she originally thought but a thick paper that was a rich chocolate with light brown (think dulce de leche colored) swirls. MaryAnn's was emboldened on the top, tied with the same dark chocolate colored ribbon.

She pulled on a section of the ribbon & it unfurled. She checked the sides for flaps & pulled them out then up, thus opening the box. Nestled inside were rows of large, plump juicy dark chocolate dipped strawberries with long stems. The dark red berries had designs on them, some with extra chocolate, some with nuts, some with cocoa nibs.

She gasped, delighted. "These are beautiful!"

His entire face shone as if a beacon. "You like them?"

She picked up a stem & bit into the juicy flesh at the bottom. Her eyes flashed happily & a button popped off the remote. It was just how she liked it. The berry was indeed sweet but still had the right amount of tart & the chocolate was dark, the bitterness cutting through the sweetness. The salty cashews were the perfect touch.

"Yeah, you like them." He grinned before picking up another box & setting it beside her. This box was red & pink striped with Sherri's Berries on the top.

She knew what was in this box. The same as what she was already enjoying but different flavors. She hurried to open the box. She picked up another berry stem & bit into the fruit at the bottom. Picking up the habit from Christopher, she danced a little in her seat.

Changeling almost passed out from holding in his laughter. He'd never seen her do that before! He wanted to see what she'd do next about his next surprise.

She was busy eating from the tips of the strawberries in each hand to pay him any attention & was soon finished with both. "Thank you, Changeling!"

"I got one more for you." He set the last box between his feet & opened it, taking out a piece of paper.

She set the discarded stems in a box then set both aside to read the page. "Mark? Who's Mark?"

He flashed his devilish grin as he pulled out the scholarly lion. "Rae, meet Mark. Mark, meet Rae."

Her eyes widened slightly. "You bought me a lion?"

"I _made_ you a lion." He gently corrected.

She took it in her hands & turned him every which way, marveling at the craftsmanship. "Why a lion?"

"I'm a Leo." He said simply.

She stopped perusing the cat & peeked at him.

"I wanted you to think of me when you saw him."

A corner of her mouth turned up. "I will."

"He's been to college!"

"Thank you, Gar."

He leaned forward. "Can I taste?"

"I suppose." She picked up a strawberry for him but he dipped & kissed her on the mouth.

"Mm. Delicious."

/3

Starfire went into her room to change after her shower & found something on her bed. Three somethings actually.

She recognized MaryAnn's box right away so she opened it & was delighted to see chocolate covered oranges inside. She popped one into her mouth & floated in midair. It tasted better than she remembered.

She opened the other box she recognized. Sherri's Berries. She'd seen it on the television so she was eager to see what was inside. More chocolate covered oranges!

She nearly bumped her head on the ceiling, she floated so high!

She treated herself to a few more oranges before spying the box that looked like a house. She opened it carefully & pulled out a slip of paper. "Princess Sarah?"

She set the paper aside & pulled out a tiger. She squealed & hugged it tight. "I adore you, Princess Sarah!"

After hugging the stuffing out of the striped cat, Starfire noticed a sheet of paper the box was hiding so she picked it up & read it out loud. " _Dear Koriand'r, I humbly request your presence this evening for dinner & dancing at seven o'clock. Dress for such & meet me in the common room at the provided time if you agree. Happy Valentine's Day. Richard_."

The paper fluttered to the ground as she sped through dressing & finding a shade of bright pink lipstick. It went unnoticed as she flew out of the room in search of her valentine.

/3

"What are you doing?"

Kid Flash started. He didn't mean to get caught (twice in one day!) but he'd been unsure of how to present his gifts.

Jinx leaned against the opened doorway & folded her arms across her chest. "I can see you."

He popped up & took a page from Changeling's book & rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hehe. I know."

"So what are you doing?"

He twitched before coming clean. "I got you some stuff. For today."

"Like what?" She was genuinely interested.

Seeing that she wasn't throwing him down a flight of stairs, he went on. "Sherri's Berries." He leaned over to grab the box.

She took it from him & opened it to reveal chocolate cordials. She ate one & smiled. "Splendid."

Having never heard that word cross her lips, he hoped it was a good thing. He picked up the box from MaryAnn's. "Here."

She went into her room to set down the cherries. "Come in."

He happily followed with the other boxes. He joined her on her bed. "I think you'll like these."

Her eyes lit up at seeing the familiar brown box & she tore to get inside. "Turtles?!"

"I know how much you like them."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

He was filled with warmth at her display. He rarely got things right so when he did, he was proud of himself. "I got you something else, too."

She leaned back & ate a turtle, her face awash in pleasure.

He hoped Cyborg was right about this… He opened the box & handed her the certificate.

She finished the turtle in her hand before gripping the page & reading. "Shiva?"

"I think it's Indian but I'm not sure. I don't know the difference."

She frowned in confusion until he took the elephant out. Then she laughed.

He scowled. _Dammit, Cy!_

She laughed for a long time before she hugged it to her chest. "Thank you, Wally."

His face evened out. "You don't hate it?"

"I love it. & yes, this is an Indian elephant."

He cleared his throat & got down on one knee, ignoring her widening eyes. "Would you do me the honor of going out with me tonight?"

She calmed her racing heart & nodded. "The honor is all mine."

He got up & lightly kissed her, his head dizzy from his varying emotions.

"So? Shiva? Racist much?"

/3

"Today has been great." Terra held Aqualad's hand as they sat on a branch in a tree in the grove.

"Why do I hear a "but" coming?"

She loved that he was so smart. "But I made a deal with the guys to watch the kids tonight."

"& you think it'll cut into our time?"

"You came to spend time with me. Not do chores."

"I did come to spend time with you & I can do that if other people are around or not." He tilted her chin his way so his obsidian eyes could stare into her cerulean orbs.

She brightened. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"It's easy to be when you're the best girlfriend ever." He brought his face down to lightly kiss her.

She smiled when he backed away & blushed a little. "I was thinking we could order Thai & watch a movie in my room after we put the kids down."

"I think that's a great idea."

She kissed him again. She really did love him, fish smell & all.

/3

Cyborg knew Bumble Bee was slightly miffed at him for breakfast so he decided to use their son to make her get over it. He stood Calvin in front of her door & made him hold the box from Sherri's Berries.

"Stay there." Cyborg whispered before banging on her door then running around the corner.

Calvin teetered, still not good at standing when he wasn't holding onto something more solid than a box of chocolate.

The door hissed open & Bumble Bee flew out, looking pissed. "Who-?! Cal? How'd you get here? What's that you're holding?"

Calvin held up the box as if planned (Cyborg loved that).

Bumble Bee settled on her feet before crouching down & taking the box from him. She opened the box & gasped. Lifting a chocolate covered pineapple on a stick, she bit into the yellow fruit.

Calvin opened his mouth & leaned forward on her knee.

She let him gum up the rest of the stick in her hand before she noticed something taped to his shirt. "What's this?" She mumbled the message, the gist being an invitation for dinner that night.

She looked up & down the halls but they were deserted (to her knowledge). She picked up Calvin & the box of fruit. "Yes!" Then she took both into her room.

Around that corner, Cyborg fist-pumped. "Booyah!"

/3

Raven looked up as a note came sliding under her door. She had laid down for a pre-training nap but was too happy with her gifts from her sweet boyfriend to fully settle down.

The sound of crinkling paper drew her attention so she sat up just in time to see it slide all the way through. She got up & went to the door to see the page was blank. She picked it up & turned it over. It wasn't blank; it was just turned over.

The correct side had a picture of her holding a lily & smiling shyly. The words **roof dinner 7** were written in bubble letters  & outlined in colored pencils.

Changeling's standard signature was at the bottom, the "G" & "L" looped together beautifully.

She tacked the picture onto the cork-board on her wall before going to her closet. Just because it was the roof didn't mean she had to look bad…


	3. Chapter 3

Starfire smoothed down her deep purple bandage dress. It hugged her in all the right places & made the most of her curves. She paired it with black pantyhose & black sky high stilettos. She wore gold dangly chandelier earrings & a thick black bangle on her right wrist.

She turned in her mirror, satisfied with her attire then picked up her faux mink stole & shiny purple clutch. She turned off the lights & left to Terra's room. She knocked lightly & waited.

The door hissed open & Terra stood in the doorway. "Hey! You look great!"

"I thank you, friend!" Starfire turned to give the full effect.

"You look hot, Star!" Bumble Bee's voice traveled to the pair. They turned to view her & marveled over her appearance. She was wearing a black & gold horizontally striped off-the-shoulder cashmere sweater with black skinny jeans & motorcycle boots with silver buckles. Her hair was free from her braids & was up in a curly high ponytail. She wore large silver hoop earrings & nude lipstick.

"You look most wondrous, friend!"

"Not as good as you! You need to take a few pics to remember this by!" Bumble Bee took her arm & showed her off. "Girl, you are workin that dress!"

Starfire floated a little higher in pleasure. "Thank you so very much, Bumble Bee! I simply adore your attire as well!"

"Thanks, hot mama!"

"Ooh! That's right!" Jinx switched down the hall. "You both look great to have kids!"

"You look like you wanna _make_ some!" Bumble Bee dropped Starfire's arm to fly around Jinx.

The pink haired sorceress was wearing a long sleeved midriff baring pink thin sweater with red trousers & black suspenders with kitten heels. Her hair was in her usual ponytails but she was wearing a bolo hat & large orange triangle earrings.

Jinx waved a hand. "He wants me."

"He should!" Terra giggled. "You sure like showing off your belly!"

Jinx looked down at her bare tummy. She poked the jewel there & smirked. "It drives him crazy."

"What are you doing here?" Bumble Bee asked. "Shouldn't you be on your way out?"

"Yeah but I wanted to see you guys. Where's Rae?"

"Here." The smoky tone came from behind her.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire gasped. "You look the amazing!"

Raven, wearing a black mini dress with a sheer overlay skirt & black socks & booties, tugged on her white blazer with black inlay. She buttoned it & adjusted it so it lay right. The earrings Changeling had given her for Christmas twinkled in her ears. "So do you."

"Where are you two going?" Jinx walked around her.

"The roof."

The girls looked at her. "The roof?!"

"Yes. He said to dress for something else though but yes, the roof."

"We're going to John's Clam Shanty." Jinx rolled her eyes. "He said there were a few stops after but to still dress causal."

"Ugh! I'm supposed to meet Sparky in the kitchen. Though JCS isn't that impressive, it's still going _out_!" Bumble Bee spoke.

"Nightwing has not told me where we are to dine but he said that we were to go dancing afterwards." Starfire loved that.

"See?! Dancing?!"

Terra laughed. "I'm staying in my room with a bunch of kids!"

Bumble Bee sighed. "I guess."

"It will must assuredly be cozy?" Starfire asked.

"I think it will be." Terra nearly floated.

"It's getting late." Jinx reminded them. "It's already after seven."

"Ooh!" Bumble Bee started. "Okay let's say goodnight to the kids."

"Remember to put them to bed at eight." Raven said as the girls went into Terra's room.

The kids had been fed at six & given baths so that it'd be easier to get them into bed.

"I know. I know." Terra swore.

"Mommy!" Three voices cried as their little bodies tottered to their mothers.

Christopher, in Batman pajamas, leapt into Starfire's arms. "You look so pretty!"

"Thank you, my little bumgorf!"

"Your dress is pretty." Charlotte tugged on her mother's blazer.

"Thank you." Raven picked her up. "Be good for Aunt Tara & Uncle Garth. Go to bed when they say. Daddy & I will see you in the morning."

Charlotte nodded.

Calvin held onto Bumble Bee's jean clad legs until she picked him up. He tried to grab her hoops but she just shook her head. "No. Be a good boy, will you?"

"Are you staying?" Christopher asked.

"No, little one," Starfire told him. "I & your father will be leaving very soon."

He pouted. "I want to go, too!"

"You must stay here. I will see you on the morrow."

He encircled her legs & buried his face. "Okay."

"Try to have the fun & I will see you soon enough."

Bumble Bee, Raven & Starfire gave them last hugs before handing them off to Terra. Then they waved to Aqualad, who was fighting with the DVD player on the other side of the room & left.

The quartet walked to the elevator to go to the common room, where four nervous guys were waiting.

Nightwing was wearing a black suit without the jacket but with a waistcoat & the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He had his hair fully gelled back with an expensive watch & shoes. His eyes were covered with aviators.

Changeling was wearing a dark green long sleeved Henley shirt with black jeans & converses. He had a bomber jacket on & a silver chain around his neck.

Cyborg wore a dinner jacket & tie.

Kid Flash was wearing a shirt with a classic tuxedo image printed on it with a dinner jacket & nice jeans with brown boots & a belt.

The guys stopped talking once the girls entered the room, each in awe over their girlfriend. Raven went to Changeling, Bumble Bee went to Cyborg, Jinx went to Kid Flash & Starfire went to Nightwing as the time flashed **7:09**.

"Ready?" Changeling held out his arm.

Raven nodded & took it. "Let's go."

The two took the stairs up to the roof.

"We'll be taking the Wing-cycle." Nightwing offered his arm to his girlfriend.

"Will my hair be the alright?" She worried.

"It'll be best if you wore the helmet anyway."

She pouted but conceded. They took the elevator to the garage.

Kid Flash turned to Jinx. "Is it okay if you ride on my back?"

"When is it ever not?" Jinx rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Come on."

He escorted her out.

Cyborg turned to Bumble Bee. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"I suppose so." She looked him over, liking the loose tie.

"You look really good." He was unused to paying her honest compliments but he really loved her & figured today was the day for it.

"Thank you."

He went to the table she hadn't seen & pulled out a chair. The table was bistro styled & set with white cloth & tapered candles. & even real silverware.

She walked to the table & let him seat her. He pushed her in & walked into the kitchen. She looked around the common room while she waited for him to return.

The room was cleaned & filled with scented candles, ablaze. It smelled really good & soothing. It was dark otherwise with the lights from the city crossing the ocean.

Cyborg came back with a bottle. He opened it & poured her glass half full.

"What's that?" She frowned in confusion.

"Sparkling cider." He poured himself a glass then set the bottle in an ice bucket.

She sat up, interested. She loved cider so sparkling cider was a good move. "Ooh! Thank you!"

He lifted his glass & toasted her. "To you."

"To me?" She gulped down the swallow she'd taken. He'd taken her by surprise.

"To the strongest most beautiful woman I've met since my mother."

She flushed. "Really?"

"Yes. & that's why I've gotten you these." He handed her a brown box.

She pulled on a string & opened the box. She recognized it immediately & was awash in anticipation to find out what was inside. "Chocolate?"

"Chocolate covered potato chips." He informed her.

She squealed. "Yay! I love these!"

"I know." He smiled.

"Thank you, Vic!"

His heart gave a particularly hearty thump. "I'll be right back."

She smiled at his back. He was really sweet sometimes.

He took two oven mitts & shoved them on his hands so they wouldn't retain heat & burn her if they touched. He took two plates from the oven & walked back to the table, where he delivered them with flair.

She squeaked in happiness. "My favorite food! Manicotti!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He patted himself on the back for a job well done.

"Mashed potatoes? Green beans? Greek salad?" She put her hands to her face in joy.

"The potatoes are actually twice baked with garlic, butter & parm cheese. The green beans are fresh from the garden & have roasted red pepper, sea salt & black pepper on them. I even made the salad fresh."

Bumble Bee took a deep breath. "It smells really good."

"Try a roll. I used honey butter & sweet potato."

She reached for one & broke up the slightly sticky bun. It tore apart beautifully, flaking & steaming. She popped a piece in her mouth & her tongue came alive with flavor. "It's so good."

"I'm glad." He took his seat. "Let's eat."

/3

Starfire, who'd ridden side saddle, slid off the back of the Wing-cycle & took off her helmet. Her hair still looked fabulous so she was glad.

Nightwing climbed off his bike & took off his helmet. He shook his head to get his hair back to its previous stature then put both riding headgear in the bike.

He took her hand. "Ready?"

"I am, yes." She smiled.

He pulled her from the parking lot & to the front door of the hustling hot spot. They bypassed the line & went straight to the hostess stand.

"Name." The bored hostess with bright blue hair & facial rings popped her gum.

"Nightwing."

Her still black brows bunched. "Ooh! You're that hot superhero!"

Starfire, who'd been surveying the edgy artwork, swerved to glare at her. "Yes!"

Nightwing squeezed her hand. "I am Nightwing. Reservation for two at seven thirty."

The hostess smirked. "Right here. Follow me." She led them around various tables until she found one with two empty spots. The tables were square with six spots & in the middle were stations for chefs to prepare the food.

"Here you go. Enjoy." She winked at him.

Nightwing held Starfire back. "It's not important. Let's just have fun."

Starfire's eyes still glowed but she allowed him to pull out her chair & seat her. "I suppose you are right. There is no reason for our night to be spoiled."

"None at all." He agreed as he sat beside her.

The two other couples at their table gawked & spoke behind their hands at seeing the two heroes out. Nightwing & Starfire ignored them, just happy to be out together.

Their chef walked up & bowed. "Hello! I am your chef for the evening, Michael Swaim."

"Hello, Chef." Starfire greeted warmly.

"Miss Starfire & Mr. Nightwing. You honor me with your presence tonight."

Nightwing gave a nod. "It's an honor to be here."

Chef Michael introduced himself to the other couples at the table before he started cooking. A waitress stopped at their table & took their drink orders. Nightwing & Starfire both ordered green teas.

Nightwing observed Starfire from behind his shades as her face lit up from watching Chef Michael prepare their meal. Her innocent eyes were huge & her mouth hung open in a wide smile as she eyed his every move. It made him happy to see her so happy from such a little thing.

/3

Raven brushed crumbs from her fingertips. "That's not true."

"I swear it is." Changeling promised. "I can touch my tongue to my elbow."

"It's physically impossible."

He shrugged off his jacket then rolled up his right sleeve. He stuck out his tongue then reached to his elbow. He flicked the organ & literally licked his elbow.

"You cheated!"

He laughed. "Did not!"

"You used your snake tongue!"

He rolled his sleeve back down. "You never said I couldn't."

She smacked his arm.

He grinned. "Did you like dinner?"

They had eaten chicken salad in lettuce cups with fruits & veggies. They'd had sparkling peach tea & mints.

"I did. Who made it?"

He clutched his chest. "Ouch! You wound me, milady!"

"Seriously? _You_ made it?" She was surprised.

"Yes! I know you love chicken salad so I made my own little recipe. I even left out the tofu."

She leaned over & kissed his cheek. "Thank you very much."

"You wanna clean up & get outta here?" He inclined his head.

"Where are we going?" She was suspicious.

"Help me clean up & I'll tell you."

Raven put the dirty containers in the basket he'd packed then stood up to fold the blanket they were on. She'd even ripped the blanket from under him to do so. She made sure everything that was taken out of the basket was put back in. "There. Now tell me!"

He laughed as he climbed to his feet. "Okay, alright. Have you ever heard of a poet named Maya Angelou?"

"Yes. How have you?" She gave him a wary look.

"Don't be rude or I won't take you to her reading at Bookends in ten minutes." He pulled out the tickets & waved them in the air.

Something exploded as she took in a lot of air. Her eyes were wide & her mouth was open as her hands moved restlessly.

"Are you okay?" He asked a moment of her gaping like a fish.

She screamed lowly & something else went boom. "Gar!"

"What?!" He _thought_ this was a good idea but maybe it wasn't.

"Maya! Angelou!"

"You don't want to go?"

"Don't even joke about something like that!" She hit him.

He reared back. "Ow! What do you want from me?!"

"I want us to go! Now!" She broke character & leapt into his arms.

He laughed & spun around. "Okay let's go!" He set her down before pocketing the tickets & shifting into a bird. He took to the sky, her following right behind.

/3

Kid Flash squeezed Jinx's hand as they walked from the restaurant. "Want to hop on now? We gotta jet."

She climbed onto his back & held on tight as he started running. She felt the familiar pitch in her stomach at the sensation as if she were being pushed in one direction then yanked in another as he skidded to a stop.

She swallowed the lump in her throat & shook her head before climbing off her boyfriend. "Where are we?"

"The museum." He grinned widely with his arms outstretched.

"What's here?" She let him lead her inside.

"The Indian exhibit." He walked around aimlessly for a while until he found the right corridor. "Aha! Here we are!"

"Why would you bring me to an Indian exhibit?"

"I thought it was something different & new. You don't like it."

She gave him a mysterious smile. "You're really thinking outside the box, aren't you?"

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "I wanted this night to be special."

She turned him to face her & gave him a kiss that let him know it was appreciated. When she let him breathe, he almost fainted. It made her smirk.

"Uh…" His eyes were glazed over.

"I think the show is about to start."

He snapped to attention. "Yes! This way, sweet stuff!"

She bypassed his low bow & cocky grin to walk into the room, where the tour was starting.

He followed behind, wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh yeah!"

/3

Terra tiptoed from Calvin's room to Christopher's. Aqualad had just exited & they were going to put on a movie. "Hey?" She whispered. "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah." He whispered back. "He ran around the room a few times then crashed. I think it just caught up to him."

"Do you want to order or do you want me to?" She walked back to her room.

"Have you ever had Thai?"

"Yeah. I like to go to this spot whenever I can. It's really good."

"I've never had it so you order. I'll pick out the movie." He compromised.

"Okay. I have the menu in here." She pressed the button to open her door then walked through it. She went to her desk to rifle through it & find the menu for the Thai place. She found it & waved it high. "Got it!"

Aqualad looked through her movies. "Cool. What are you in the mood for? You have a lot of action."

"It doesn't matter. Whatever you choose." She used her communicator to place the order. When she was done, she curled up in her bed.

"Okay. How about _Austin Powers: the Spy Who Shagged Me_?"

She laughed. "I love that movie!"

" _Austin Powers_ it is!" He popped it in.

"I called it in. They'll be here in 30 minutes."

"Want anything to drink?" They had plenty of drinks in her room so they wouldn't interrupt the couple upstairs.

"Yeah. I'll take pomegranate juice."

He handed her the bottle of Pom. "So what'd you order?"

/3

Starfire screamed with joy as she twirled in the air. She was having so much fun!

Nightwing spun her back into his embrace & dipped her. His left eyebrow jumped at her astonished face. He grinned. He liked showing her his fun side every once in a while.

When he pulled her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck & clung to him, shimmying her body up & down. Her hair was a wave that slapped him in the face but he didn't mind. It actually cooled him off in the hot club.

She moved her body wildly but in tune to the hard rhythm. She had to lean close so he could hear. "I very much love this! Thank you for bringing me here!"

"You're welcome!" He had to shout to be heard.

"May we come here every night?!"

He laughed. "No! But every so often is okay!"

"Yes!" Starfire flew into the air before settling back on her feet.

He chuckled then spun her out again & loved when she screamed.

/3

"Tada!" Kid Flash showed off the building behind himself.

Jinx leaned over & laughed. "I love it!"

He was feeling pretty good about himself. "Let's go in. We're on the last tour of the night."

She took his hand & dragged him into Blue Goat Ice Creamery. She loved their Spiced Pumpkin Latte ice cream flavor. She didn't know where to go next but luckily there was talking so she followed it.

The hallway opened up into a large room that held multiple people.

"Hello!" A man called out. "Are you here for the tour?"

"Yes!" Jinx grinned.

"Welcome aboard! We're about to leave." He turned & began walking from the room to another hallway. "This is where we store our fresh goat milk."

/3

Bumble Bee reclined on the couch with more sparkling cider, waiting for Cyborg to make the popcorn. She'd eaten her fill & they'd talked about any & everything. It was a pleasant night. She hoped it could continue.

"Hey?" He called out.

She turned back to face him. "What?"

"There's a box on the floor for you. Open it."

She frowned as she turned to look for a box she hadn't seen. It took her a moment to realize it was on the floor so she put down her flute & picked it up.

It was in the shape of a house. It was strange to her but she was able to open it with no problems. There was a page inside but she couldn't read it.

She leaned forward to grab a candle off the table & held it up so she could read. "Anita? Who's Anita?"

"My mom."

Bumble Bee blinked. They rarely spoke about parents. It was a taboo subject for all Titans. "Your mom?"

"Anita Stone." He brought over the jumbo bowl of popcorn.

"I don't understand."

"My mother was the best woman I knew... Until I met you."

She smiled but tears lined her lashes. She sniffed. "Thank you."

"Keep digging." He popped a piece of corn into his mouth.

She set aside the paper carefully & the candle before digging into the box once more. She pulled out a stuffed whale. Her heart melted. "Aww!"

"I want you to think of me whenever you see her so I named her after someone important to me."

She leaned over & kissed his cheek. "This is amazing."

He grew warm at her sparkly gaze so he picked up the remote & turned on the TV. "I have something else for you, too."

"What?" She tried to pull in her emotions before she did something weak… like cried.

He just nodded his head to the screen. It didn't take long before a man sitting on a bench showed up.

She squealed. "No way!"

Cyborg just grinned & wrapped his arm around her as she hugged Anita to her chest.

/3

Raven touched down on the grass & held out one of the containers in her hands.

Changeling shifted back to human form & took it before taking her hand & leading her onto the beach. "How's your Tahitian Vanilla?"

They'd stopped for frozen yogurt on the way to the beach.

"Satisfying. How is your… mess?"

He laughed. He'd gotten a mix of several… seasonal flavors with a host of toppings. "It's fun."

"You have a cast-iron stomach."

He kept laughing. "Maybe?"

She took a deep calming breath. "Tonight has been amazing."

"So you liked the reading?" He knew she did. He just wanted to hear her admit it.

"It was so soothing!" Her eyes glazed over. "Her voice is like magic."

He'd enjoyed himself, too. "It was like she was speaking just to you. Like you were old friends having a private conversation."

"Yes! Exactly like that." She blinked happily & nothing blew up because they were on the beach.

Though sand swirled around their ankles...

Changeling tugged her to a hill & sat down. She sat beside him but he tugged her between his legs. "Nope! I want you close!"

She blushed lightly but ignored him. She ate her yogurt in peace & simply stared up at the stars. "I could stay here forever."

"I could cater to you." He offered. "I'd build you sand castles & protect your property from evil pirates. You'd be my queen & I'd serve you faithfully."

His husky breath in her ear gave her shivers. "You'd be a loyal subject?"

"Most loyal." He swore.

"& trusted?"

"Most trusted." He promised.

"& you'd love no other as you love me?" Her insecurity shone.

"I couldn't if I tried." He stated a fact. "You are my queen, my angel & I couldn't find someone better if I lived a thousand years."

His words filled her with happiness & the sand kicked up. "I love you, Gar."

"& I love you, Raven."

/3

Nightwing pointed to a bench. "Want to sit here?"

Starfire nodded. She just wanted to get off her feet. The stilettos were killing her.

They sat on the bench, his arm immediately going around her shoulder & ate their late night doughnuts. The open late bakery they'd gone to was edgy & had a doughnut for every type of person, from Nightwing & his classic raspberry to Starfire & her exotic mustard crème.

They relaxed & simply soaked in the peace & tranquility. They had no words to describe how well the date had gone & were okay with that. Words could not do it justice.

They finished their treats & he threw away the trash in a can situated by a nearby tree to cut down on littering. He came back & they resumed their relaxed pose.

"Tonight has been most wonderful & I thank you for it."

Nightwing started. He'd been so accustomed to the silence that he was surprised when she spoke. "I told you before, you're welcome."

She sighed & laid her head on his shoulder. "Tonight has been the perfect."

"I'm glad I could make it that for you."

"You make everyday such."

He turned to face her & found she was already looking at him. She removed his glasses & stared at him for a moment before giving him a long kiss.

When they parted, she snuggled back into his side. "I am very happy with you."

"I'm glad, Star. I'm glad."

/3

Terra started as she woke up fully & realized she'd fallen asleep on Aqualad. She looked up at him & noticed his half lidded gaze on the TV but it wasn't _Austin Powers: Goldmember_ ; the movie they'd put in after the other had gone off. "Hey."

He looked down. "Hey, sleepyhead. I thought you were down for the night."

She needed to stretch but didn't want to move away from him. "I didn't even mean to go."

"It's alright."

She breathed deeply. "What are you watching?"

" _Pink Panther_."

She chuckled. "I love that movie!"

"I bet you do." He shifted so she'd be more comfortable. "Are you sure you want to be awake?"

"I am kinda tired." She admitted.

"Well here." He gently deposited her onto a pillow before turning off the TV & making sure the trash was all cleaned up. Then he kissed her softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She climbed under the covers. He left the room & she closed her eyes. Today was a good day.

/3

Kid Flash raced across the water to the tower he called home. He stopped on a dime right outside the door & let Jinx climb off his back. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She clutched his hand & went inside, where they used the elevator to go up to the rooms. She went down one corridor then another to reach her room. "I had a really awesome time."

"Me too. It wasn't too random?"

She shook her head with a grin. "It was just random enough."

"Good." He backed her into the door. "How's about letting me in for a nightcap?"

"How's about I give you a kiss & don't hex you into oblivion?" She countered.

He fake pouted. "You don't like me anymore."

"Can't stand you." She giggled.

He leaned close & pressed his mouth to hers. "That's bad."

"How bad?" She whispered.

"Very bad." He pressed closer.

It took a few moments but she finally broke away. "I'm a bad girl."

He stared her down as she moved into her room. "Jinx. Jinx."

She gave him that mysterious smile as she shut the door on him & he could hear her chuckling. He stood there a moment to get his bearings before leaving.

On the other side of the door, she chewed on her bottom lip in happiness before going to grab her pajamas & changing into them & taking off her makeup & out her jewelry.

Then she climbed into bed & thought about her lovely date. From beginning to end, it was amazing. Yeah. Today was a good day.

/3

Cyborg & Bumble Bee passed Aqualad on the elevator. They were going down to the rooms & he was going up to throw away the trash that had accumulated throughout the night.

Cyborg walked her to Calvin's room, where they checked on the infant before walking her to her room.

She turned to face him before going in. "Thank you for Anita."

"You're welcome. You're just as good a mom as she was."

"Thank you." She flew up to kiss his cheek before going for his mouth. Things got a little heated so she had to pump the brakes. "I need to get to sleep."

"Dream of me, will ya?"

She laughed. "In your dreams!"

As she went into her room, he whisper-yelled. "That's not a no!"

She rolled her eyes & closed the door before going through her night routine & climbing into bed. She grabbed Anita & hugged her to her chest. Today was a good day.

/3

Nightwing & Starfire parked the Wing-cycle in the garage & got off in good spirits. They put away the helmets & he took her hand to lead her up to the elevator. They rode up in comfortable silence & got off at the right floor.

Cyborg looked surprised to see them but silently got on & waved.

Starfire giggled & waved back as the doors shut. Nightwing pulled her to Christopher's room, where they checked on the sleeping tot. Then he took her to her room.

"Have a pleasant night, Koriand'r."

"You as well, Richard." Her eyes seemed to illuminate as she twisted from side to side.

He gave her an amazing kiss before heading to the elevator.

She watched him & floated until he was out of sight. Then she entered her room. She looked at all the gifts he'd given her & squealed happily, zooming through her nightly routine before picking up Silky & Princess Sarah.

She arranged the covers around herself & settled in to tell the mutant larvae & stuffed tiger all about her night. Today was a good day.

/3

Changeling & Raven landed on the roof as he shifted. Silently, they walked through the roof's access & to the elevator, where they rode down to the bedrooms.

They checked in on Charlotte before he walked her to her room & laid against the wall. "Good night."

She was suddenly shy. "Goodnight, Changeling."

"Aww, nobody's around."

She blushed. "Goodnight, Gar."

"That's better." He leaned in for a kiss & got more than he bargained for. She toyed with the edge of her control before letting him go. "Are you trying to get me to stay?"

She pushed him away & twisted her mouth. "Go away."

"But you're so much better than my pillow."

"Never forget it." She pressed open her room.

He blew a kiss at her & winked. "Never."

She shook her head with a blush. "Goodnight, Changeling!"

As she went into her room, he called out, "I thought we went over this?"

"Go away." The door hissed shut.

"Love you, too!"

She rolled her eyes. He was such an idiot. But he was her idiot. She got ready for bed & grabbed a book off her nightstand. She'd gotten sand everywhere & would have to clean it up in the morning but that was then. For now, she was going to read about a knight in shining armor while hers went somewhere else in their home.

But that was okay. She'd see him soon enough… in her dreams. She set the stuffed lion he'd given her right next to her as she opened the book. Today was a good day.

/3

By pure happenstance, the guys all met up in the common room & decided to play video games.

"Let me get this straight; you forgot all about it until yesterday was half over?" Aqualad had to have heard them wrong.

"Didn't know a thing about it." Changeling shook his head.

"That is sad."

"But we had a great time so I'm sure she doesn't care."

"Then again, she doesn't know."

"There's that." Cyborg agreed. "But I like to think of it as blowing their minds with a little deadline."

"I like that." Kid Flash said. "I'ma steal that."

"By all means."

"I say today was a success." Nightwing shrugged. "Kid, look up, will you?!"

"How do I even do that?!" Kid Flash was clicking hard.

Aqualad stole his controller. "Here."

"I think we're gonna do it!" Cyborg was once again out of his seat.

Nightwing was on the edge. "Almost there!"

Changeling had blocked out everything but the screen & his hands. "Four yards & not a zombie in sight!"

"Watch out, C!" Cyborg yelled.

"I got you!" Aqualad killed the zombie that had slipped through.

"Thanks, dude." Changeling hit buttons.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Cyborg was feverish now. "Twelve feet! Ten feet! Five feet!"

The word **safe** was plastered across the screen as victory music played. The word **winner** quickly followed with a shot of all four characters jumping in celebration.

Nightwing, Changeling, Cyborg & Aqualad all jumped up, mimicking their characters. It was their first time winning this game & they were especially proud. Today was a good day.


End file.
